1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spatial light modulation element and an exposure apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known spatial light modulator that forms a pattern in a radiated light beam by reflecting incident light, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-101467.
The components forming the spatial light modulator have their own individual temperature characteristics. Therefore, until the overall temperature stabilizes, the characteristics change in a complicated manner and the control accuracy is reduced, thereby reducing the effective throughput of the equipment using the spatial light modulator.